


A Minute Or Two More

by yuktenisreal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: LuTen, M/M, Smut, Sorry if it's not funny to you, Y'all already know how it be, kinda fluffy?, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuktenisreal/pseuds/yuktenisreal
Summary: Lucas accidentally walks in on something suspicious and Ten's stupidity ends up getting him blackmailed. Overall, it's a sticky situation. ;)[ALL THE PROBLEMATIC STUFF WILL BE EDITED OUT ASAP]





	1. Chapter 1

It started like this: one day, like every other day, Lucas didn’t think ‘knocking’ was an important thing to do. He thought nothing of it. So that one fateful day, like almost every other day of the year, Lucas barged inside the gym shower like he owned the goddamn place. And then he heard a high-pitched scream shaking his entire world. All he remembered seeing next is Ten shouting at him to “get out” and to this day Lucas is thankful that his body carried itself out on its own because his soul had already flown out his body, deaf to what and why he was being screamed at, though it took a while before his feet moved. He’d already seen a lot, enough material to keep him awake that night. Ten was naked in the dimly lit bathroom and Lucas’s nose was about to bleed. And then, like a slow-mo scene from an early 2000s movie, Johnny walked out confused from the next stall, butt-naked and worried, his eyes failing to register Lucas standing frozen at the door.

 

“Why are you screa-” he stopped before he could finish, eyes landing on Lucas looking like a 10-yr-old coming across an adult magazine. This probably looks wrong, Johnny thought.

 

In a unison, Ten and Johnny said “It’s not what you think.” But Lucas is well past the point of thinking. He slowly backed out the room, eyes still wide. Ten wanted to hide, Johnny wanted to chase Lucas down, shake him by the shoulders, and tell him that he’s got it all wrong.

  
It was all a blur then, for Lucas, who was walked to his room purely by the means of memory. Meanwhile, his mind was having a field day. It would take a lot more than a shower to remove the image of Ten _like that_ from his mind. And Johnny. What were they doing? Is this a bro-dude thing?

One thing Lucas knew for sure, his life had changed somewhat.

 

******************************

 

 

“You can’t avoid me like this, Lucas,” Ten said, clutching Lucas’s sleeve after finally having cornered him. Ten was fully aware of the reason why Lucas had decided to avoid him at all costs but it got awkward after a while, considering that they often had to practice together. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he had this biting guilt of accidentally exposing his junk to a guileless Lucas. Poor kid.

 

He tried to be subtle with his apology but damn, Lucas made it hard. So here he was, cornering Lucas as if he was there to fight, trying to explain his side of the story. But first, he’d have to confront Lucas’s strange behaviour.

 

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Lucas said, carefully prying Ten’s finger off his shirt sleeve. For someone with considerably small hands, Ten had a pretty tight grip.

 

“So you _are_ avoiding me?” Ten asked. He knew he was going off tangent here but getting ignored kinda pissed him off.

 

“No hyung,” Lucas answered, even as he continued to attempt freeing himself from Ten’s stubborn grip. He relented, at last. Might as well fight the bull, if you can’t run.

 

“It’s just….it’s okay. I’ve forgotten all about it,” Lucas said, trying to seal the topic off forever, especially that image of Ten’s from his head.

 

“Already?” Ten thought out loud. In all honesty, he was perplexed. How come Lucas is so unaffected by it all when he himself had been worrying day and night? And it’s only been three days, surely he had screamed loud enough to traumatize. What if he told someone?

 

Lucas quirked a brow. _What even?_

 

“Well, thanks I guess. I was scared you had misunderstood and told someone about what you saw,” Ten said, the tension creeping off his face.

 

A brief pause and then Lucas said, “What if I do?”

 

Maybe Ten did axe his own feet. His eyebrows flew to his forehead in shock. Did he just get threatened? Unbelievable.

 

Seeing the disbelief plastered all over Ten’s otherwise serene face, Lucas almost took back what he had just said. But all considered, it was a good opportunity. Ten always acted high and mighty even when he didn’t know it, maybe it would do Lucas some good to make some space for himself. Bonus: he found it funny. And scary, but funny.

 

Blackmailing wasn’t his thing but how comical that Ten himself had given him the idea.

 

“I won’t tell anyone about you and Johnny…”

 

“Thank-”

 

“If you….”

 

“......”

 

“Well, if you pretend to be my girlfriend for a day.”

 

Don’t know what Lucas expected as a reaction, maybe Ten looking hella pissed, but it definitely wasn’t this Why did he look so embarrassed standing there, ears turning slightly red. Lucas’s heart was beating a little too fast and Ten almost bolted.

 

 _He didn’t say no though,_ Lucas remembered as he walked back into the practice room, feeling smug.


	2. Chapter 2

 

One thing Lucas is not known for is backing down. Look, he knows Ten is kinda pissed, it obvious enough. Disapproving stares were thrown his way last night, Renjun looking at him kinda sus. And maybe, it wasn’t even worth the hassle, but Lucas did not want to back down now, now that he was well past the point of apologizing for blackmailing. His words were out of his mouth, his life in the hands of Ten but of course, Ten thought it was the other way around and that his life was in the untrustworthy hands of Lucas, to swish around as he may.

So there Lucas was, at an early morning practice, too tired from the lack of sleep last night, too nervous to see Ten’s face but as soon as Ten walked in, looking small and quick as he always does, sliding his bag off his shoulders, throwing his cap across the room onto a chair, he felt a wave of excitement shoot up.

Lucas honestly expected, again, to be met with disapproval, knowing Ten was the type to be blatantly angry, but much to his surprise, Ten smiled at him. It was the first time Ten had smiled in his general direction, let alone at him directly and Lucas couldn’t stop from smiling in return. He might as well be advertising all his teeth, at this point. Ten sat right next to him, his perfume wafting its way up to Lucas who made a conscious effort not to be pulled in by it.

“Ah I’m so sleepy,” Ten said, feigning a yawn. Again, don’t ask why Lucas knew it was fake. But let’s say from his earlier observations Ten’s eyes closed when he yawned. Was he trying to make small talk? Was he actually getting blackmailed? Is this his girlfriend roleplay? Lucas was stumped.

“I was thinking......how about we settle it in a better way. I’ll buy you as much food as you want for a day,” Ten said, glancing sideways at Lucas, who in turn, without any consideration to the word “food” (which was honestly surprising to Ten) said a straight and loud “NO”.

Ten squinted his eyes a little. It was such a good offer, what does Lucas even hope to gain by blackmailing him with such a thing? It’s not like he can publicly laugh at him acting like his “girlfriend” because that would raise questions as to why Ten was just letting himself be made to do stuff by Lucas and they’d wonder about what kind of leverage Lucas had over Ten, which wouldn’t be too hard to make Lucas divulge ‘cause he is naive like that, which will ultimately cause the whole misunderstanding to come out in the open, rendering the whole fucking “blackmail” thing useless. So, why exactly was he in this situation? Ten was about to open his mouth, gathering all his brain cells, to somehow articulate his confusion into a single coherent question but his brain gave out under the gravity of Lucas’s big fucking grin.  And Ten thought to himself: God, he just wants to embarrass me for some laughs. And that was such a Lucas thing to do.

He looked back at Lucas, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, all his teeth camping out in the open, thanks to how widely he was smiling, the way he rocked back and forth even when he was sitting, hands never staying still. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad. Lucas wasn’t bad at all. He was amusing, he was honest, he also had a ‘huge’ presence. Maybe Lucas would even let him off easy if he played nice for a while.

“Uh, alright. First of all, promise me that after I do my part, you won’t blackmail me again,” Ten said, pointing a finger right at Lucas’s heart. Lucas raised his hands to acknowledge the limit.

“And secondly, what do you want me to do?” Ten had crossed his arms now, his eyes staring at his own reflection in the mirror, indignant, but also nervous. Who knows what challenge Lucas’s head was capable of conjuring?

But all Lucas said was “Uh, you know, girlfriend things?”

“What exactly?” Ten asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Hyung, have you honestly never had a girlfriend before?” Lucas was only joking but Ten looked slightly offended.

“Well, Lucas, I have better things to do,” Ten said, exasperated.

“Alright. Too bad you’ll have to act like one before you’ve ever had one. Anyway,  how about being a little sweet,” Lucas was treading a fine line here. A little more push and Ten will blast off.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll try,” Ten said, with the fakest smile Lucas had ever seen.

“You should try harder,” Lucas said, getting up just in time to avoid getting smacked.

 

 

 

“Do you not fear death, Xuxi?” Ten muttered under his breath, ripping Lucas’s arm off his waist. They were standing around waiting for their turn in the fitting room when Lucas decided to remind Ten that he’s got his side of the bargain to keep, if you could even call it that.

“Calling me Xuxi is a good start,” Lucas said, cooly. He was starting to get annoyed by Ten not taking the whole thing seriously. Yes, it was not _that_ serious, but still, he did not like that fact that he couldn’t even get Ten to do even a small thing as being on good behaviour. Though it was not his way to be aggressive, he found it perfectly fine to be a bit assertive.

Smiling his biggest smile Lucas waved at Renjun standing across the room. One arm swung lazily around Chenle, he waved back. Casually stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, Lucas mimiced walking away before Ten grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I know what you’re trying to do. Stop. Don’t you dare spread stuff.”

“Uh, only if you dare to ignore me literally blackmailing you.”

Ten huffed a little. He had the biggest urge to roll his eyes but alas, he had a role to play, a girlfriend to be for the day.

“Alright, let’s go eat,” Ten said, linking his arm with Lucas’s, avoiding meeting his eyes at all costs, thankful that his hair had grown out enough to conceal his eyes that struggled to find an escape from the awkwardness.

“No questions,” Ten mumbled at a shocked Johnny, who stood in the doorway, confused, shut down before he could question why Ten was practically dragging a very-suspiciously-happy-looking Lucas out of the room by the arm.

“Okay,” he answered but Ten was already out and about, getting up to God knows what. He just wished it had nothing to do with what happened that day but little did he know.

“Woah, slow down,” Ten wanted to say but he didn’t.  To be completely honest, he admired it a little: the way the world seemed to vanish when Lucas ate. He didn’t give a shit about making Ten act like anything at this point. He didn’t even bother talking. Ten was watching him closely, perhaps for the first time ever. He was very handsome indeed, but what about it. It’s not like it made the challenge any easier, if anything, it only made the matter worse. Ten had a weakness. For handsome faces. But he would die before he lets it show.

 

Finally, after an eternity, Lucas noticed Ten pushing food around in his plate with a fork idly.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Lucas asked, earnestly. It was concerning that somebody would eat that little.

Ten shrugged. Lucas’s brow tensed. He stared, mostly because he didn’t like that Ten wasn't eating, partially because he was hesitant to insist that Ten should eat. They weren’t close.

Ten noticed the worry on his face. It was an unusual thing for Ten to see. He’d seen Lucas worry during practices but concern on his face for someone else (especially Ten) was new.

So he did partially concede to the challenge and relieved Lucas from this childish but endearing little worry “Lucas, I ate a dessert before fitting. I’m full up to here,” Ten said, pointing at his throat.

“Okay hyung, I’ll have that then,” said Lucas, as he dragged Ten’s plate in front of himself.

Ten could only laugh at that, saying, “Maybe you should reconsider my offer again. All the food you want for a day, I’ll pay, if you let me off the hook. It’s a good offer if you as-...”

“You’re being persistent. I like that. I suppose it counts as a girlfriend thing,” Lucas said through a mouthful of food, not paying much attention to how abashed Ten looked.

“Okay. How about I spoonfeed you too and sing you lullab-,” and before Ten could finish he was interrupted again, again a result of his own fault. He really should learn to shut up, can’t afford to go around giving Lucas ideas.

“Oooh good one, do that.....hyung,” Lucas said and flashed a quick grin. A small victory.

Ten was past the point of being abashed now. No more mouth-hung-open. So, he spoon-fed Lucas the rest of the meal. Yes, people stared. Ten was pretty sure he saw Renjun enter the cafeteria and leave without ordering anything. He was pretty sure he saw a camera flash behind his back, but he was resigned to his fate. At least, Lucas looked content and totally unconcerned about any sort of implications. But then again, that was such a Lucas thing, to upturn lives and not even be aware of it.

 

By the next two hours, Ten had learned to deal with that annoying smile that sparked every time Lucas thought of some funny thing to make Ten do. Even if he did not admit it, Ten stopped minding it all that much. All Lucas asked for was decent behaviour, smiles, gross sweet things like holding hands, linking arms, spoon-feeding, sitting next to each other in the studio, taking toilet breaks together. It wasn’t so bad until Lucas decided to do the singlehandedly the seemingly normal but cringe-worthy thing that couples do, taking selfies. Now, it would have been okay if it were just the two of them taking a couple of silly photos with some stupid filters. No. It was when all the other members were resting, sitting on the floors, exhausted from practising, their attention set on nothing in particular but instantly finding something to focus on when Lucas piped up with his suggestion, right in front of them.

 

Thrusting his phone in Haechan’s hands, Lucas proceeded to pose with Ten as if it was the most natural thing to do. His hand already around Ten’s waist, another one peacing it out, as if there was anything peaceful about this at all. The room emitted huge waves of chaotic energy, even though everyone was quiet, the blatant disbelief wafting in the air failed to reach Lucas who continued to pose, forcing Ten to do the same. Ten’s mouth fought the smile but if he were to lose his pride anyway, he might as well do it smiling. Though no one said anything, everyone stared as they struggled to comprehend: a) how in hell were these two so close suddenly, b) why was Lucas’s hand on Ten’s butt, c) why was Ten complying? It was too much. Too many questions. Not many answers.

 

And of course, it was Mark who said, “What the fuck?”

Ten’s eyes pleaded for no question but it was already there. “We’re buddies now,” Ten said, fully aware of how fucking ridiculous that sounded.

“Hahah no, he’s my girlfriend for the day,” Lucas said and that moment may have potentially been his last one in this world.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck realisticity, right? Either way, smut in the next (final) chapter. Stay strong, yuktenators. It's a lonely world out there for us, with our ship practically sinking itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe in another dimension, it had turned out differently. There Ten would have been angry, naturally, as he had every right to be. He would have stormed out the practice room, furious. Fuming, he would have angled a death stare Lucas’s way. Maybe then, Lucas would have understood that he had, indeed, fucked up. But in this dimension, he was clueless, despite the number of eyes that had gone wide.

In this dimension, Ten had only calmly smiled, like an angel, practically levitated and slid out the door. Little had he imagined, gateways of hell had opened the moment he had opened his mouth. Mark pretended to talk to Renjun to avoid having to react to what had just happened. Literally, nobody wanted to hear what they’d heard. Chenle had laughed but Doyoung had shushed him down. Lucas, slowly, began to lower his peace sign. Maybe he had fucked up, he had begun to understand. Too late, however, far too late.

Finally catching on, he ran out into the hallway, trying to spot Ten but damn was the guy fast. He looked everywhere, even inside Ten’s room which had a suspiciously big “Do Not Enter” sign at the door.  He had already wasted 15 minutes or so engrossed in the sketches Ten had pinned on every single wall of his room. It felt wrong, to be staring, at something so private, something that revealed so much about the way Ten thinks but Lucas was fascinated. Someone coughing behind his back nearly had him pee his pants. To think about Ten catching him trespassing would surely be the end of everything, but thankfully it was only Kun, looking not so pleased.

“What are you even doing, Xuxi?” Kun asked, his eyebrows doing that thing where they look more concerned than angry.

“Uh, nothing,” Lucas attempted a smile that absolutely did not help cover up anything at all.

“First THAT and now THIS. Where is he?” Kun said and a silence ensued.

“I’m working on that.....finding him, I mean,” Lucas said, guiltily because he had honestly almost forgotten all about it, having had the opportunity, rather excuse, to enter Ten’s room where NONE was allowed to. It had always remained somewhat of a mystery to Lucas, how Ten lived, what he did in his spare time, why he spent so much time in his room instead of hanging out with the other older members with whom he had at one point been very close.

“Well, how is that working out,” Kun said looking around dramatically and added, “because I am pretty sure he isn’t here.”

Lucas wasn’t listening though. “Hyung, do you come inside here often?” he asked, still thinking.

“Yeah, why?” Kun asked, failing to discern the intent behind the question.

“How come?” Lucas asked.

“Huh?”

“He never lets anyone enter, so why you?” Lucas asked. He felt a little spark of rage then, he did not understand why. He wanted to whine about it. It was envy. It was jealousy. But Lucas was failing terribly at keeping it inside.

“He did not even let Renjun enter last time we were here, remember? Why you and since when?” he was practically whining now,

Kun had no idea why he was being attacked with a barrage of needless questions.

Ever the pacifier, he sighed and answered, “We’re close like that, and now I’m gonna leave. I need to find Ten.”

If Kun was aiming to close the conversation calmly, he had missed the mark, very badly, because his answer had not only fuelled Lucas’s burning jealousy, it had also made him competitive.

“I saw him go towards the canteen,” Lucas lied through his teeth, and for the first time in his life, Kun had failed to see through it. In fact,the canteen was the first place Lucas had checked and there was no trace of  Ten there. So while Kun tried to find Ten there, to no avail, Lucas would be looking somewhere Ten could actually be. It was a petty lie but Lucas wanted to reach Ten first. Besides, he had a whole mess to fix.

Lucas probably went through 18 different hallways, searching and searching. He was opening the door to every single room to be as thorough as he could possibly be, though sometimes he was met with some annoyed people that he were clearly being disturbed in the process. He had nearly given up when a conspicuous storage room had its door half ajar. _It’s pointless but might as well look into that one too,_ he thought. Boy, was he both glad and terrified that he did.

The room was dark, alighted only by a beam of light from the hallway falling across the floor through the half-open door. There was just enough light for Lucas to make out a hunched figure sitting with its back against a stack of cardboard boxes. Lucas recognized the white shirt slightly glowing from the light nearby. The face hunched between legs, arms gripping knees and stark silence terrified Lucas. What had he done? He was terrified of the possibility that he had caused this, caused Ten to cry. He steadied himself, took a deep breath and finally entered the room, having hovered at the door for a while. There was no way, Ten had not noticed the door creaking open and a figure breathing as heavily as Lucas was, still he kept his head low, not even bothering to look up and confirm it was Lucas. He already knew and he was ready. With his revenge.

Ten faked a sob. Lucas froze midway. Another deep breath and he sat next to Ten. Ten kept his head low, letting out another faint sob, just enough to make Lucas even more terrified than he already was.

“Hyung,” Lucas managed to squeak out. Ten ignored it.

“Hyung, I am sorry, I did not-” Lucas ran a hand across his face, in frustration. He did not know how to do this. All his life he’d been running away from one thing, comforting crying people. Somehow he had always managed to fuck this one thing up. He could not, to save his life, say the right thing at the right time. And for something as serious as this, he would surely dig the grave deeper. But he had to do this, not because he _had_ to, but because it hurt him a little to see Ten like that. To have caused pain on the very day he had managed to get close to Ten, made him feel like a terrible person. Maybe he did take the prank too far (though it should be noted that it is his nature to say things carelessly) it was the only way he knew he could execute to get close to Ten, because let’s be honest, he sucked at small talk.

There was still no response from Ten, if anything his sobs grew more frequent. Lucas’s tender apology grew more panicked. Till Ten finally looked up and said, “Fix this, Xuxi.”

And so he did.

He’d been so confident all day, taking liberties to touch Ten whenever wherever but now he treaded slowly and with a healthy amount of dread, reached out to pat Ten’s arm. It felt like petting a cat. You never knew if it’d bite or purr. Ten had decided to purr.

A faint smile etched across Ten’s otherwise sad face. Lucas wanted to cry from sheer happiness. He could believe he had almost fixed this mess.

“I still haven’t forgiven you though,” Ten said, still smiling.

Lucas’s face fell a little, although the smile gave him some relief.

“Please, hyung.”

“One condit-” Ten said but was promptly interrupted by an eager Lucas, eager to be forgiven. Ten found it endearing but immediately shushed his thoughts down. He had a humiliation to avenge

“Yes, yes. I take back my challenge. No blackmail,” Lucas' eyes had infinite relief hidden in them. He’d give up the fun just to be able to fix this. At least, he’ll save them from a permanent fallout.

“Nice, but that’s not what I want, Xuxi,” Ten said, his smile growing more and more sly which even Lucas noticed.

Lucas’s face must have been a question mark enough because Ten added what he’d been meaning to say in the first place.

 

“I want you to _finish_ what you started. You can’t bail now, Xuxi,” Ten said as he inched closer to Lucas’s ear.

“There’s still 3 hours left to midnight,” Ten whispered into Lucas’s ear who was sitting rigid as a rock, not daring to even breathe because no part of this felt real to him. He would have thought it a dream, except his body was already beginning to react to the proximity, to Ten leaning into him with expectancy, to the way Ten’s sensuous voice was accompanied by his fingers feathering across Lucas’s thigh. Lucas’s flight or fight response gave out and all he could do was gawk at Ten’s closed eyes as he leaned farther and farther into him.

Battling Ten’s advances was so much harder than it looked, especially with the way Ten looked, pretty, bangs hanging over his eyes, a sly smile, shirt dangerously unbuttoned and his chest inviting an audience. Fear and whatever little restraint Lucas had been working together to keep him still as a rock, refusing to give under the situation which was beginning to look like a trap, a trap to expose Lucas’s deepest desire. It was the worst timing for Lucas to get the flashback to Ten standing naked in the bathroom but it happened and all restraint hung on a single thread, a thread Ten would ultimately snap, it was only a matter of time, mere seconds.

Ten grew impatient, Lucas was resisting. Ten’s revenge plan to make him flee was only making him freeze. ‘Run!’ Ten wanted to scream before this gets too far.

“Well, what’s wrong? Won’t you touch your girlfriend?” Ten said, the look on his face growing wicked by the second.

“I-” Lucas managed to utter before being shushed by Ten’s finger running across his lower lip.

“We’ve got to do this right....this roleplay,” Ten said before zeroing in on Lucas’s lips, stopping a mere centimetres away. Lucas would think this was teasing, coercing but Ten was hesitant. He did not want to force Lucas into something he would absolutely hate only to exact his revenge, so he wanted to give this chance, this moment, for Lucas to run away. But Lucas had something else on in his head. Even though his mind did scream that he should probably stop, his body had begun to feel restless down there.

One more look at Ten’s slips and the thread of restraint snapped right there. He closed his eyes and took what was being offered on a plate. He took Ten’s lips gently at first, unsure, and then upon being met with a pleasant grip of Ten’s hand on his arm, he let his passions get the better of him.

Ten had been surprised, much to his own surprise because this was his doing after all, but he had not expected Lucas to give in. All of this was forgotten however, once Lucas’s soft lips began to move against his own and his wide eyes relaxed, closing and they fell into a rhythm of their raging heartbeats. They were still on the floor, though the kiss had gotten them up on their knees, restless, frantic, leaning into each other, shoulders sometimes banging against the flimsy cardboard storage.

It was like an itch, it liked to be scratched, more and more. Maybe it would be right to stop there, no matter how much pleasure it brought them but they were consumed, by their desires, by Lucas’s disregard for consequences, by Ten’s needs for pleasure. Lucas had Ten gripped by the arms, keeping him steady and Ten had a while ago given up his whole weight.

Then, it was a battle of who would take the charge and since they had not discussed it prior or even established how this was supposed to go, it was by his instincts that Lucas leaned to the side and grabbing Ten’s neck from back, licked it from his collarbone to his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. Ten had to pull every last shred of his self-control from shuddering against Lucas’s body.

Lucas pulled Ten closer still, lips tracing Ten’s neck, sucking, leaving marks all over. Ten was clenching Lucas’s shirt behind his back, eyes shut tight, his body going crazy at the sensation of Lucas’s wet tongue, his soft skin being bruised. The excitement of being marked sent him in a frenzy.

The dark room had its door wide open, open to anyone who wandered so far down the hallway. It was risky and yet did nothing to stop Lucas and Ten.

Lucas’s one hand had wandered down to grab Ten’s ass who only moaned in reaction and then suddenly it was being removed. Lucas’s heart sank. He was hyper aware of the situation, aware of the implications, aware that it was Ten he was touching, aware that he had subconsciously wanted this, ever since that incident in the bathroom, ever since Ten smiled his way, or maybe even before he knew it, having watched Ten closely since he joined the company. And now coming so far, he could do nothing to hide the shock on his face, his raging heartbeat, his breath loud and shaky. Passions do that to people. They never want the moment to end, and right now, Lucas wanted this to go on and on, endlessly, if even the fulfilment never came.

He looked at Ten whose breaths came out heavy and sensual. Their eyes, fixed on each other, seemed to exchange something. It’s dangerous, they had acknowledged in that moment and had accepted it. This time, it was Ten who took charge, inching closer to Lucas, almost chest to chest, their groins growing hotter and hotter.

Lucas was disarmed when Ten reached out and slid his fingers inside Lucas’s shirt, exploring every inch of Lucas’s body. Lucas had barely had enough time to feel the relief of the continuation of this moment, every second of which he was cherishing before he was shivering under Ten’s touch himself. Instinctively he leaning into Ten’s lips which were tauntingly close but Ten stopped him again.

Lucas didn’t understand. Was he being teased? If yes, then it was working because he wanted nothing more than to take Ten right then and there on that floor.

“Not so gently,” Ten said before reaching up and biting Lucas’s lower lip, with enough pressure to make Lucas hiss in pain and pleasure. Lucas found this aggressive Ten very hot, too hot for his own good because by now his pants were feeling the strain. Still kissing, Ten rubbed his groin against Lucas’s and dissatisfied with the friction, grabbed Lucas’s bulge with his own hand, eliciting a gasp. Ten smiled at the reaction. With his other hand, his thin fingers worked nimbly and unbuttoned his half-open shirt while Lucas gaped. He marvelled at the sight of Ten whose dishevelled hair fell over his eyes, casting sultry shadows, concealing all innocence those eyes once held. Once the shirt was undone, Lucas’s fingers took the chance to run across the chest laid out before him. His fingers brushed past Ten’s nipples, making Ten shiver a little. Ten was a work of art, no question there and Lucas would learn every inch of it.

Lucas pushed Ten back, onto the floor, his eyes taking in the view, memorizing every detail of how sexy Ten looked, his shirt a crumpled mess underneath, the jeans without a belt hanging dangerously low. Taking liberties, Lucas popped the button to Ten’s pants open. He leaned down and kiss Ten’s navel travelling below. Seemingly chaste kisses found a place to sin. Lucas grabbed Ten’s fly by the teeth and pulled it down. The zip dragged against Ten’s clearly erect member, making him arch his back a little. Lucas held him by the waist now, keeping him pinned to the floor because every time Lucas planted a light kiss over Ten’s underwear, he arched and struggled. Lucas was the one teasing now. Ten was panting, hands gripping his own shirt in utter impatience. Lifting himself back into a sitting position, he grabbed Lucas’s hair and said “Your turn to play my game now, big boy.” Lucas didn’t care one bit what that meant. He just wanted to slide that annoying pair of pants off Ten’s hips. Ten, however, continued to tease and titillate. Ten lifted Lucas’s shirt and with a little effort, took it off. Eagerly Lucas complied with whatever Ten initiated and Ten found it very endearing that Lucas, although impatient, was not too pushy. He wanted Lucas to be a little pushy, however, a little rough and he planned to drive him to that point.

Ten was practically cradled in Lucas’s lap, though his folded feet touched the floor. Their bodies were in full contact, save the fabric of their of pants between them.

The automated hallway lights had dimmed by now. They were engulfed in mild darkness and silence, excepts the sounds of their irregular breaths. And with darkness, they grew bolder.

Ten grinded down on Lucas’s lap, driving him to the point where he would rip Ten’s trousers off him. He should have done it by now, why the stalling? Lucas threw his head back. His member was painfully erect and Ten’s grinding down against it wasn’t helping the case. Having had enough of it, he hurried to unbutton his pants and reaching into his own underwear, stroked the source of all his passion. It was fiery and only got hotter when Ten aided him in the process.

Ten’s hot wet mouth engulfing his entire length was stuff of his dreams, it felt unbelievably good. Ten’s mouth withdrew every few seconds, to lick the tip and then the all moaning resumed. But before Lucas’s release, Ten had begun to stroke himself with one hand while the other held Lucas’s dick, stroking it when his mouth tired, just enough to make Lucas moan, slow enough to not let him cum.

Lucas was panting, his hands refusing to stay out of Ten’s hair. Ten didn’t mind his hair being pulled, if anything he wanted Lucas to go a little harsher.

“Enough,” Lucas said, shoving Ten on his back again, taking both their members in his large hands, while kissing Ten with such fierceness that Ten had to gasp for breath. Lucas was finally catching up, Ten liked it dirty.

Roughly, Lucas pulled off Ten’s jeans along with his underwear, so now Ten only had a shirt hanging open behind him. Lucas was in too much of a hurry to take off his own jeans, so he just pulled them low enough to be able to fuck Ten now, except Ten was making it hard by his constant game of push and pull. Lucas wanted release and Ten wasn’t letting him have it so easily.

Ten bit his swollen bottom lip, propped up on his elbows and said, “In a hurry, are we?”

Lucas only stared at him. He did not want to play games anymore, he wanted to fuck, hard.

Ten took the cue that Lucas had reached that point. All he needed to do now was lay back and let Lucas take him, as he wished.

“Well, go on then,” Ten smirked, although Lucas couldn’t see it that well owing to the darkness. It may have been at these words that Lucas unleashed all his desires. It was overpowering, to want someone as much as he wanted Ten right then, and it overwhelmed him to have Ten laying beneath, all hot and sweaty. It made his knees go weak a little. And he knew nothing about this, he’d never done anything like this before. Will it hurt Ten? Was Ten even ready for it?

All these thoughts Lucas tried to push away, as the moment stood before him, to take Ten who quietly waited.

Ten could hear Lucas’s deep breaths, he tried to find Lucas’s hand in the darkness and when he finally found, it was shaking ever so slightly.

“Nervous?” he asked. And he could make out Lucas’s head nodding. So he guided Lucas’s finger to his entrance and assisted him in prepping. Thankfully, Lucas was a quick learner and more-than-willing. Lucas’s second finger had only entered Ten a few seconds ago when decided he wanted more and he wanted it quick.

“Fuck this,” he muttered more to himself than Lucas and turned over on all fours to let Lucas take

 

him. Lucas held on his waist but did nothing, waiting for a signal that Ten was ready.

Ten was growing impatient, so he all but screamed, “Do it!”

And with that Lucas took a deep breath and pushed his raging dick inside Ten. The sudden clench had his head rolling back while Ten only said fuck repeatedly. Ten’s arms felt weak, with Lucas inside him, it took all his energy to not mewl.

Once Lucas started moving however Ten’s whimpering was so loud, anyone in the next room would have been able to hear it. Ten cupped his mouth to muffle the noise. Lucas was panting and thrusting into Ten in slow but slick motions. Every time he went inwards both moaned, beads of sweat clinging to their foreheads, their bodies.

In between the panting, Ten managed to utter, in broken words, for Lucas to go faster and Lucas duly obeyed.

With every thrust Lucas felt as if were bruising Ten, breaking him and although he wished to be careful, leaving his mark on Ten excited him, pleased him beyond measure.

“Harder,” Ten protested, without looking back, pushing himself farther up against Lucas. His elbows were scrapping against the floor, his knees ached but the pleasure at their cost was far too consuming for him to care about what the rest of his limbs suffered.

As they neared the climax, Lucas grabbed Ten’s member so they could ride off into oblivion together and Ten was thankful, duly paying him by letting his moans loose. If someone had to hear it, they must have heard it a long time ago. At last, with Lucas having fucked Ten raw, he reached the climax and shortly after, so did Ten. Ten nearly collapsed face first into the floor if it weren’t for one of Lucas’s arm hooked under Ten’s waist. He scooped Ten up against his chest and Ten let him. He was dar too exhausted to act tough. Everything hurt but it was the kind of pain that made you want more. Back to his senses, Lucas looked around and realized the mess they had made. The whole pile of boxes had toppled over at some point while they were too busy fucking. Ten’s clothes were lying crumpled in a corner, his shirt was nowhere in sight, probably buried beneath one of the boxes,  his jeans were totally ruined by his own jizz and the biggest mess of all was Ten. He looked like he’d been ragdolled, his hair had poofed up, his eyes were slightly teary, his butt and chest a whole mess. Lucas took out a handkerchief out of his pocket wiped Ten lightly. Ten breaths came shallow and soft. He leaned into Lucas’s chest while Lucas dabbed with the cloth here and there, at his chest, his thighs.

Ten ran his fingers nonchalantly across Lucas’s chest and Lucas brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was so cheesy, it did not feel real to either of them but there they were, in each others arms for whatever reasons. A few minutes had passed, both of them were dead tired, Lucas’s arms were sore from holding Ten up from so long, his knees were beet red probably but he made no move to get up and go. It was Ten who pushed himself up, his shirt trailing behind, covering nothing. Softly he padded over to the other end of the room where he had thrown his clothes carelessly. While he put those back on, Lucas buttoned up his pants, fished for his shirt. It nearly broke his heart when he heard Ten walk towards the door. _Just like that, huh?_ he thought, not even focusing on finding his shirt anymore.

When he turned to look at the door, he had expected to find Ten gone, but there he stood by the door, leaning against the wall, looking at Lucas. Lucas got up, still shirtless and faced him. None of them knew what the other thought of this. Would they acknowledge this in the days to come? Or will they pretend it never happened?

Ten’s face was stoic, expressionless. Lucas looked despondent.

“You’re leaving...,” he said, in a voice low enough to be a whisper.

“Yes and so should you. Or are you planning to sleep here?” Ten joked, but no laughter followed. Lucas waited for Ten to accept that it had happened between them but Ten wasn’t giving in and it kinda disappointed Lucas.

“Well, I’ll be going now. Goodnight, Xuxi. It’s past midnight already, the game’s officially off and I’m not your ‘girlfriend’ anymore,” Ten said, giggling a little at the end. It was both endearing and amusing to tease Lucas like this and to see the way he reacted, like a puppy being denied his treats. Ten almost wanted to kiss him on the forehead and pat his head, but he supposed that would be offensive considering that they were fucking on the floor just a few minutes ago. So he just winked and turned.

“Just a minute,” Lucas called behind him, desperately.

Ten laughed at that, a good hearty laugh. He usually didn’t care much for a constant company but today he was up for fun, he was up to look at Lucas’s face and wonder just how weak he was for his dumb cuteness and endless charms.

“Why not? May be even two more,” Ten answered, motioning Lucas to follow him. It took some seconds for Lucas to register but soon he was following Ten like a light in the darkness, blissful and still shirtless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this and I don't plan to. I'd rather choke than reread what crap I wrote. Anyway, here's the smut you thots wanted. Also, before I go I just wanna say FUCK SM! Ten deserves better.


End file.
